


Chatte Tigré Noir/Ali Maupin X Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste Book 2: Touring and SEXTUPLETS!!!!

by 22powersar



Series: Chatte Tigré Noir/Ali Maupin X Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 06:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22powersar/pseuds/22powersar





	1. Touring America

Adrien’s POV  
In Times Square Park, New York City, New York, United States of America.  
9/8/17 5:00 P.M  
“OMG Ali this is beautiful we really get to perform here later tonight.” I exclaimed as we walked past an area dedicated to our performance later that night.  
“Right in the middle of Time Square Park, it’s one of my favorite places to perform.” She told me. “And keep it down we dont want people to know the whole Identities thing.” She said pulling her hold farther over her head and pushing her shades up.  
“Right. sorry.” I told her  
Time Skip 2 Hours  
Ali’s POV  
“Hello New York City” I called out to the crowd as the band finished setting up. “We are the Callisto's and we have à new member and an announcement to make.” I said as Adrien/Ethereal came to stand next to me holding my free hand. “So this is Ethereal and he is our newest member and I am going to let him make the announcement.”  
“Hello New York so as Alexa said we have an announcement and by we, we mean me and Alexa not the entire band. So while we were preparing for the tour we got news after Alexa was rapped that cause we are à normal couple she is pregnant with my child.” Ethereal said handing the mic back to me.  
“And with that being said means we will be mostly just standing or walking around singing not as extravagant as in the past unfortunately.” I told them as I handed the mic to the stage helper and turned on my headset. “So without further à due, WHO’S READY TO MAKE SOME NOISE.” I yelled. As the crowd screamed back and I nodded to Nino/D.J N.  
Friday Night Eric Paslay  
“I don't wanna be your Monday morning heading back to work  
Stuck in traffic going slow, nothing on the radio  
I don't wanna be another chore to check off on your list  
Of things you gotta do and places that you gotta go, oh no” Ethereal sang as I grabbed my bass guitar and started playing for Alex/Alic who went to stand by him.  
“I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride  
Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight  
I wanna be your jackpot hotspot  
Wide open road in a candy apple rag top  
I wanna set you free, I wanna take you high  
I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night  
Oh your Friday night” we all sang before Alic took over  
“We can rock together, let the good times roll forever  
Fill up our cup make a memory, drink it up  
I don't wanna miss another minute, wanna live it with you  
Beneath the blue sky fallin' in love” Alic sang before we all jumped in with him  
“I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride  
Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight  
I wanna be your jackpot hotspot  
Wide open road in a candy apple rag top  
I wanna set you free, I wanna take you high  
I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night  
Oh Friday night”  
“I wanna be your lemonade in the shade  
Money in your pocket cause you just got paid babe”D.J N sang before we all jumped in with him.  
“I wanna be your Friday night sweet ride  
Summertime sunshine barefoot in the moonlight  
I wanna be your jackpot hotspot  
Wide open road in a candy apple rag top  
I wanna set you free, I wanna take you high  
I wanna be, wanna be your Friday night  
Oh your Friday night  
Hey, your Friday night  
Hey, your Friday night  
Your Friday night”  
Ready or Not Bridgit Mendler  
“Hey, hey  
Hey (hey)  
Oh” ShayShay sang before I took over  
“I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight  
I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah, I could be your kryptonite  
Like oh oh oh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Oh oh oh  
And hit the gas quick” Then we all sang  
“Ready or not, here I come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud, but I will find you  
Ready or not, here I come  
I like your face, do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
Ready or not (oh oh oh oh oh oh)” then it went back to jest me  
“Hello my name is (Alexa) (for fic reasons the name is changed instead of Bridgit)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous, where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairy tale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
Thirty-seven cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail  
Like oh oh oh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Oh oh oh  
And hit the gas quick” then we all sang  
“Ready or not, here I come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud, but I will find you  
Ready or not, here I come  
I like your face, do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
Ready or not (oh oh oh oh oh oh)” the CHarles sang  
“Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on” then I took over  
“Ready or not here I come here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come boy it's on  
“Ready or not, here I come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not, here I come  
I like your face, do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la lala la la and I'll find you” then we all sang.  
“Ready or not (ready or not)  
(You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, oh)  
Ready or not (ready or not)  
Ready or not (ready or not, ready or not)  
Boombada boombada boombada  
Ready or not!”  
Keep It Undercover Zendaya  
“Oh, when danger comes to you  
You know I'll stand beside you  
Cause ain't nobody keep their head so cool  
I always find a way, a way out of the fire  
But don't tell nobody, tell nobody” I sang before the rest of the girls jumped in.

“I'm not perfect, so many things I  
Wanna tell you, but I  
I keep it undercover” then the boys jumped in with us

“Living my life on red alert  
Doing my thing, gon' make it work  
Know I'm the realest  
Baby I'm fearless  
But I always got your back  
Nobody can do it like I can  
I gotta find out who I am  
Ain't gotta worry, about me  
It's all part of the plan

I keep it undercover  
I keep it undercover” then it went back to just me

“You know, I'll always find the truth  
No matter where it's hiding  
So you can always run but you can't hide  
Keep it classified  
I'll always come out fighting  
Cause it's all or nothing  
All or nothing” then the girls jumped in with me

“I'm not perfect, so many things I  
Wanna tell you, but I  
I keep it undercover” then the boys jumped in with us

“Living my life on red alert  
Doing my thing, gon' make it work  
Know I'm the realest  
Baby I'm fearless  
But I always got your back  
Nobody can do it like I can  
I gotta find out who I am  
Ain't gotta worry, about me  
It's all part of the plan” then us girl sang the bridge

  
“If you're back's against the wall  
Then all you gotta do is call me  
I'm doing the impossible  
So you just gotta trust me  
Ya ain't gotta worry about it  
Ain't gotta ever doubt it  
I'll be there no matter what it takes  
I keep it undercover” then the boys jumped back in with us

  
“Living my life on red alert  
Doing my thing, gon' make it work  
Know I'm the realest  
Baby I'm fearless  
But I always got your back  
Nobody can do it like I can  
I gotta find out who I am  
Ain't gotta worry, about me  
It's all part of the plan

I keep it undercover  
I keep it undercover” then the last three songs were just me and Ethereal with the band playing the instruments for

Keep On Dancing Rachel Bearer  
I follow my heart  
Somehow it always seems to know  
And when I dance  
My feet are dreaming  
I close my eyes and let it go

The music flows through me  
And then I know I'll be fine  
  
Listen to the beat of your heart  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing  
Shining just as bright as a star  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing  
'Cause dance is who I am

I stretch for the sky  
That's where I wanna go  
I close my eyes  
To see more clearly  
The less I think the more I know  
  
The music flows through me  
And then I know I'll be fine  
(Listen to the beat of your heart)

Listen to the beat of your heart (your heart)  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing (the beat of your heart)  
Shining just as bright as a star (just as bright as a star)  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing  
'Cause dance is who I am  
  
I color outside the lines  
I'm changing up all the rhymes  
I trip and stumble again, again (again and again)  
But at least these steps are mine  
Even when I fall I shine  
I know this feeling will lead me to a bright tomorrow  
Yeah

Listen to the beat of your heart  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing (yeah)  
Shining just as bright as a star (you're as bright as a star)  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing (just keep on dancing)

Listen to the beat of your heart (again and again)  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing (listen to the beat of your heart)  
Shining just as bright as a star (just as bright as a star)  
Keep on dancing  
Keep on dancing (ooh)  
'Cause dance is who I am

Dance is who I am…”  
Everybody wants to find out who they are for real.  
Looking for a way to show it to you how i feel,  
a melody needs harmony you've shown me what a friend can be.  
Tonight nothing is what it seems,  
tonight we're finding out what it means,  
life is a sound, bring out the key, be who you are unlock your dreams.  
Tonight we're showing you what it means, unlock your dreams.

  
I wanna turn it up,  
so don't you turn me down.  
Cause when we get together,  
we got a Rockin' sound,  
don't need to follow in somebody else's steps.  
We make our own moves,  
i think you know the rest. (Woahh)  
Just look around now, (Woahh)  
look what you got now.  
Find yourself in a song (oohh)  
bring out the beat and the melody, melody.  
Find yourself in a song, (oohh)  
when we're together it's meant to be.  
All it takes is one big dream,  
you'd better find yourself in a song, (oohhh)  
when we're together it's meant to be (Yeah!)

  
Bring out the beat and the melody, melody.  
When we're together it's meant to be.  
Bring out the beat and the melody, melody.  
When we're together it's meant to be. (Yeah!)

  
(Woahh) Just look around now (Woahh)  
Look what you got now.  
Tonight nothing is what it seems. (Find yourself in a song bring out the beat and the melody, melody)  
Tonight we're finding out what it means. (Find yourself in a song, when we're together it's meant to be.)  
Life is a sound, bring out the key, be who you are unlock your dreams. (All it takes is one big dream, you'd better find yourself in a song)  
Tonight we're finding out what it means. (When we're together it's meant to be.)  
Tonight nothing is what it seems.  
(Find yourself in a song, bring out the beat and the melody, melody.)  
Tonight we're finding out what it means. (Find yourself in a song, when we're together it's meant to be.)  
Life is a sound, bring out the key, be who you are unlock your dreams. (All it takes is one big dream, you'd better find yourself in a song.)  
Tonight we're finding out what it means. (When we're together it's meant to be.)  
what if I shine barbie  
I spend too much time thinking about  
who I'm supposed to be  
I play by everybody's rules  
that don't seem right to me  
I'm cool and polite  
on the outside  
When I get a chance  
I run and I hide  
If your eyes are closed  
it's hard to see  
What if I back down now  
'cause I'm afraid of what might happen  
What if they turn away  
when I show them who I truly am  
What if I lose my breath  
when I throw those big doors open  
Or tonight, just tonight  
What if I shine?  
Should I even care?  
They're all sitting there  
and everyone's staring at me  
If I step out in the spotlight  
maybe I'll be set free  
What if I back down now  
'cause I'm afraid of what might happen  
What if they turn away  
when I show them who I truly am  
What if I lose my breath  
when I throw those big doors open  
Or tonight, just tonight  
What if I shine?  
I...  
shine...  
I spend too much time thinking about  
who I'm supposed to be  
But what if I sing out loud?  
Because anything can happen  
What if I stand up proud  
and I show them who I truly am?  
They're gonna call my name  
and I'll throw these big doors open  
'Cause tonight, just tonight  
I'm gonna shine  
I...  
Shine…  
“Thank you New york city” I said as the lights dimmed.  
[2 days later]  
“Hello Hollywood”  
[Next day]  
“Hello Los Angeles”


	2. News for Better or Worse

[time skip 3 months (Ali is now at 7 months so they think)]  
Adrien’s POV  
“Ali a letter from doctor BJ just came.” I yelled.  
“Alright Adrien just give me à minute to get in there.” She called from the living room. When she got to the kitchen and sat down I sat down next to her and opened so that we could read it.  
‘Dear Ali when I saw you last I forgot to mention that you are pregnant with sextupletes sorry about the late notice and I also forgot to mention you are further along than we originally thought you are actually at 9 months now sorry about that so you are due at any time I can't give you à specific point because it was too hard to tell when I reviewed the images sorry again this was my fault.- Dr. BJ’  
“What the actual fuck now I have to worry about this great. This also means that I could go into labor at anytime.” Ali said groaning while leaning against the table.  
“It’s going to be fine Ali dont worry sure it could happen at any time but I am still here and I will suport you in every way I can.” I told her hugging her.  
“Thanks Adrien.” She told me hugging me back before her eyes went wide.  
“Ali whats wrong.” I asked her as she gripped me tighter.  
“Adrien I think there might be an akuma attack.” She said as she turned me around to reveal a group of bars over the door and windows.  
“Oh come on why now when I don't have Plagg” I yelled.  
“And I dont have Tiggr AHHA” Ali yelled as I turned around to see her gone.  
“ALI” I yelled.  
[At Master Fu’s shop]  
Marinette’s POV  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE BEE MIRACULOUS MASTER FU?” I yelled.  
“Well somebody might have snucked in as I put up the fox miraculous and grabbed it and now I have à fell…”  
“Master Fu!!!” Adrien yelled bursting into the room. ‘Theres an akuma running wild and Ali was Kidnapped at the same time and she could go into labor at any time and Plagg is in the miracle box”  
“WAIT THERE IS AN AKUMA NOW THAT MEANS THE KWAMIS MIGHT CAUSE HAWKMOTH TO BE ABLE TO TRACK THEM.” I yelled.  
“Wayzz go get Tikki, Tiggra, and Plagg” Master Fu said as my worst nightmare came in through the door.  
“Shit why now” I said grabbing a table and through it at the fake Nathaniel.  
“Maybe it was the bee miraculous that kidnapped Ali.” master said.  
“Wait you lost the bee miraculous, and if it was Chloe that got hands on it that would be why Ali would have been Kidnapped.  
[On top of the Eiffel Tower]  
Ali’s POV  
“Please let me go this isn’t à great time to kidnap me as I could go into Labor at anytime.” I said hopping whoever it was would let me go. ‘I hope Chat gets here soon’  
“Yeah right like I am going to fall for that might as well hand over that ring on your right hand Chatte” She said turning to face me.  
“What are you talking about that ring is one of the two from my boyfriend” I said rolling my eyes.  
“Yeah right my Kwami told me your little secret I guess we will just have to wait for Hawkmoth to get here then.” she said walking towards me and grabbing my face. “It’s so funny how some one who is ussually so strong be so weak right now normally you woud have done broke free I guess you are really playing the whole fake pregnancy up à notch.” She said laughing.  
‘Shit not now. Wait my braclet if I can just hit it. Yes’ I thought hitting my braclet and sending the SOS siginal to Alex, Marinette, Shayelyn, Charlighie, Nino, Alya, and Adrien.  
[Back at Master Fu’s shop]  
Adrien’s POV  
“This is great she could go into labor at anyti… wait its the SOS signal.” I said  
“I just got it to.” Marinette said as Plagg, Tikki, and Tiggra came out the box.  
“Adrien wheres Ali.” Tiggra asked me.  
“Shes tied to the top of the eiffel tower we have to go she could go into labor at anytime” i told her.  
“I’ll fly ahead then.” Tiggra said flying out of the room as I looked to Marinette.  
“Lets do this” She said.  
“PLAGG CLAWS OUT” I yelled as Marinette yelled.  
“TIKKI SPOTS ON”  
“Stay safe you two.”  
[Back at the top of the Eiffel Tower]  
Ali’s POV  
“Please take me back to Adrien I just went into labor please.” I cried out to her as she glared at me.  
“Like I am going to fall for that.” She said and I figured out who it was.  
“Chloé you know very fucking well that I am pregnant with Adrien’s babys now let me go its not funny anymore.” I yelled as I saw Tiggra come towards us.  
“Yeah right give up your miraculous and I’ll think about it.” She said.  
“No besides my Kwami is here now.” I said before yelling. “TIGGRA CLAWS OUT”  
“What the fuck.” Chloé yelled  
“CATACLYSM” I yeled destroying the ropes and falling towards the ground. “See ya Chloé, angel wings out.” I yelled flying to the ground and detransforming. “Tiggra I can’t do this I need Adrien.” I said leaning against the wall in the shadows so she couldn’t find me.  
“Transform again and call him.” Tiggra said.  
“Okay Tiggra claws out.” I said transforming “staff materalise, call Chat.” I said as chat appered on the screen.  
“Ali where are you?” He asked.  
“Under the Eiffel Tower hurry I need to get to the hospital.” I said.  
“What are you hurt.”  
“I’m fine just about to give birth.” I said.  
“WHAT OKAY I AM ALMOST THERE.” He yelled hanging up as he got close.  
“Hurry” I said whishing he could hear me.  
“Found you” Chloe said appearing in front of me.  
“Ahh.” I screamed not knowing how she found me. “St-Stay away” I stuttered out as she cornered me as I saw Chat appere behind her.  
“Ahem” Chat said as she turned around he punched her in the face knocing her to the ground as he grapped me and ran off.  
“Thanks Kittycat but can we hurry please” I said.  
“Of course ma charmante petite amie” He said pulling me closer as my transformation wore off.  
“Je t'aime Chat, je souhaite que nous puissions trouver Alex, Shayelyn et Charlighie maintenant” I said closing my eyes.


	3. Sextuplets

Adrien’s POV  
As I got to the hospital doctor BJ was sitting in the lobby watching the news report on “Queen Bee” as she calls herself when in reality it is Cholé when she saw me walk in with Ali she figured it out and rushed her back. As I was waiting to hear about Ali I called Alex, Shayelyn, Charlighie, Alya, Marinette, and Nino telling them what was happening. As they arrived Doctor BJ came out and told us we could go and see her and that my children would be in the room after they got done making sure they were okay.  
As we got to the room Ali was sitting up looking exhausted. “Hey Ali, How are you feeling?” I asked her.  
Ok considering what just happened.” She said yawning “you know we never came up with names for the one child let alone 6.”  
“Alright umm… are they all boys all girls à mix what are the genders for them.” I asked her.  
“3 boys and 3 girls” She said.  
“Okay so umm…… Hugo, Louis, and Aiden for the boys and for the girls how about Emma, Marie, and Adrian.” I told her holding her hand as she thought about it.  
“Those sound perfect and how about the middle names be Daisy, Rose, Carnation, Daffodil, Iris, and Lilly.” she said and i thought about it.  
“Well if any of our little ones are bullied by their middle names they won’t have to worry about it.” I told her kissing her hand as the nurse came in with 3 little pink blankets, and 3 blue ones.  
[time skip 2 days]  
“Well Ali are you ready to go.” I asked her as she fixed Emma-who ironically for this got rose as her middle name-’s Head band that had à rose on it.  
“Just about now I am" she said picking up little Emma and putting her in the stroller we bought as she picked up Marie, and Adrian and put them in that also had head bands with their middle names flower on them. Next to Hugo, Louis and Aiden.  
“Ok” I said as we walked to the school and to class as we had 2 weeks left to go before we graduated.


	4. Schools reveal

Ali’s POV  
As we walked into the school with the help of Alya, MArinette, Nino, and Shayelyn we got alot of gasps and some why are there so many baby car seats. I had Adrien hold Marie as I put the storller in my locker and went back out and took Marie back as we walked to class.  
[time skip to when they are in class]  
As we were sitting in class Marinette and Alya were holding Aiden and Marie since me and Adrien couldnt hold all six of them at once so we had asked them to.  
“Alright class as you know last friday Ali, Adrien, Alex, Charlighie, Shayelyn, Alya, Marinette, and Nino were out as Ali was giving birth to as she likes to say little kittens in the local hospital so they are going to let you know names of the little ones.” Mrs. Bustier said.  
“But she said she was pregnant with Adrien’s child why wouuld she say kittens wouldent it be kitten.” Rose asked.  
“No Rose as they found out earlier that day she was having sextupletes.” Mrs. Bustier said as we walked up Nino, and Shayelyn taking Hugo and Emma.  
“Alright so we actually some how got three little girls and three boys so the girls are Emma Rose, Adrian Lilly, and Marie Daisy, the boys when they get old enough are gonna hate us but are Hugo Carnation, Louis Iris, Aiden Daffodill. They all have my last name for now until me and Adrien get married.” I said as Adrien hand Mrs. Bustier Louis.  
“Aheem Ali i have something to ask you something.” Adrien said turning to face me as nino seemed to hand him something.  
“Sure Adrien what is it.” I asked him closing my eyes for à split second to where I didnt see him get down on one knee and the rest of the class didnt gasp to not give it away as i opend my eyes I gasped. “Adrien wha-wha…” I started to say as he opend up à ring box.  
“Ali Maupin will you please make me the happiest man or teenager how ever you want to see it on this plant and be my wife you are the only person for me and as you have said before we are soulmates and in my eyes the only one I would want to be my girlfriend and wife so Ali Maupin will you marry me?” Adrien asked me and I started to cry.  
“Oh Adrien, YE-YES I’LL MARRY YOU!!” I told him jumping into his arms after he put the ring on my finger in place of the promise ring and moved the promise ring over to my other hand.


End file.
